Keys
by Olecha
Summary: Eva couldn't find her keys, but this is not a problem when you have Neil for partner and friend. A series of events that take them to the limit of their relationship. EvaxNeil. A kinda sad one-shot.


Hello! This is my first story written in english (I'm from Mexico xD). It started like a short, funny story that I wrote for myself and ended up in this not-so-funny and not-so-short story. SPOILERS AHEAD! The idea for this fic was based on Neil's condition. In the game we can see clues that tell us he's not ok. Like the fight with the squirrel and of course, the painkillers. This wasn't going to be fluffy but I'm kinda obsessed with sad love stories so here it is...

Disclaimer: I don't own "To the moon" wich is perfect because I think Kan Gao did an amazing job :D

* * *

"And try not to crash the car again, Neil" Eva warned from the stairs to her apartment.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful. I get it" was Neil's response from the company's car.

"Good night, Neil"

"Good night, Eva"

And with a smile, Neil put the car on gear and left.

Eva smiled too as she watched him leave and shook her head mumbling something like "That stupid owl".

She began to search the keys on her purse, tired at first but then more desperately after a minute of finding nothing. She emptied her purse and confirmed what she feared: the keys weren't there.

Eva frowned. "Maybe I left them on the car…" thought, and called Neil. After two "beeps" he answered.

"What's up?" said the familiar voice

"Listen, I think I forgot my keys on the car. Please, return so I can see if they're there"

"Ah, come on, Eva! I'm just a few blocks away from my house!"

"Please. And hurry up, is rather cold outside."

Neil just sighed.

"Ok, ok. Fine. But you owe me a big one!"

"Just hurry up"

And she hung up.

She sat on the stairs waiting for Neil and checked the hour. It was 1:13 am.

Perfect. And she was outside her house just because she forgot the damn keys on the car.

Or that's what she wanted to think. Maybe she even lost them!

Oh, what a day! She and Neil had received a call from a dying client at 5:00 in the morning. The wish wasn't too difficult but his memories were a bit longer than they've expected and it took them all day.

She was tired and cold. And a bit hungry.

She just wanted to be on her bathtub for a long time before go to sleep.

To her surprise, Neil arrived 5 minutes after the call.

"Well, here it is" He said while was coming out of the car.

"Thanks, Neil. You are awesome" She said while entered to the car to search the keys.

"I know that" Said Neil with a smile and a blush that Eva didn't see.

After two minutes Eva grumbled. She couldn't find the keys.

"Yeah, if you could just hurry that'd be great. It's getting cold here" Neil said

"Well, then help me instead of just being there doing nothing"

"Hey! I'm not the one who lost his keys... But fine, just because I'm going to enjoy how you will pay me for this"

Neil turned to face the car and realized one of the … "external" reasons for why Eva was so popular with the boys.

It's not like he hasn't checked his partner's derriere before but… not this close.

And then, she turned her head to see him and a light blush appeared on both doctors faces

"You perv, Neil. Help me to find the damn keys!"

Her voice was rather tired than angry but still, Neil began to help her without saying a word.

After 5 minutes, an irritated Eva and a confused Neil were standing out the car.

"Maybe you left them at work" Suggested Neil, scratching the back of his head.

"I hope not. It would be a problem if I had left them on our last patient's house. I hope they´re on the office."

Eva sat down on the stairs and sighed.

"Listen…Ehm… the office is quite far from here, and is _really_ late to call a locksmith so, uhm… you could stay at my apartment, if you want."

"Really? "Asked Eva, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I can take the couch for one night."

"Thanks a lot, Neil."

And Eva entered to the car smiling.

"No problem, girl"

...

They drove in silence all the way to Neil's house. When they arrived and were at the door, Neil spoke.

"Hey, I have to warn you that this is a _Macho's _apartment, so… the mess is part of the beauty"

Eva sighed and smiled

"Fine. Like I haven't been here before"

And then, the two entered. After Neil turned on the lights, Eva could see a small but nice apartment with warm lights. There wasn't too much, but enough to make it comfortable.

There was a small black couch, and a small flat-TV screen, a black wooden table with two chairs and a bookshelf with books and comics mixed. The kitchen was tiny but decent.

Of course, it was a bit messy but not as she had expected.

"Welcome to my crib, baby. You already know where the bathroom is, if you want to take a shower or something." Said Neil and walked to the kitchen.

"You're doing well considering that you are a guy and live alone" Eva said as she sat on the couch.

"Thanks, that's kind of sweet" answered the doctor in a cold playful tone.

Eva took a deep breath.

"Can I use the shower?" Asked the girl

"Of course. There are clean towels below the sink and a new soap"

"Thanks"

And with that, she walked to the bathroom.

She began to undress and then noticed a pair of boxers with the Spiderman logo. She didn't know why but that made her blush.

After a quick shower, she put on her same clothes except the lab coat. When she went out of the bathroom, Eva saw Neil sitting on the couch watching some kind of action movie.

"What are you watching?" Asked Eva, sitting beside her friend.

"Hellboy II" answered Neil, too interested in the movie to say anything else.

The pair watched it in silence like fifteen minutes before it went to commercials.

"Hey, as I said before, I'll take the couch and you the bed. There's cereal and something that looks like Chinese food, if you want to eat something"

"Uhm… I'll take the cereal, thanks" She said.

Eva walked into the kitchen and put some milk and cereal on a bowl, and then joined Neil again.

She was tired so it wasn't a surprise that after 20 minutes accidentally rested her head on Neil's shoulder for a second before waking up again with a little jump.

Neil blushed again and chuckled.

"You should sleep, Eva. Come here, I think I got some old pajamas that you could use"

"I-I'm fine, don't worry"

When they entered Neil's room, he began to look on the closet for something comfortable for Eva. After all, she was his guest.

Meanwhile, Eva saw an exercise machine in the corner near the balcony, and began to laugh softly.

"What's so funny?" asked Neil, a bit confused.

"Do you really use this thing?" She said, pointing the machine that was covered with some clothes.

"O-Of course!" Said Neil, a little offended.

She looked at him with disbelief and then smiled.

"Here" Said Neil and handed her a soft T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"I said I'm fine with my clothes"

"Well, "fine" could be "better". And I never used those boxers. My cousin gave them to me for my birthday but they were too small, so…"

"Thanks, Neil. A lot." Said Eva, smiling.

"Anytime, girl" answered Neil, smiling too.

There was an awkward silence before Neil spoken again.

"Uhm, yeah… I'll take a shower. If you need something, you know where to find me" He chuckled "Good night, Eva"

"Good night, and thanks again".

Neil just smiled as he walked out of the room.

Eva changed her clothes for the ones that Neil had given to her. He was right. These were more comfortable. In no time, she was lying on the bed with her eyes closed but after fifteen minutes, even when she was tired, she couldn't sleep.

She got up of the bed and walked to the balcony. Then gasped.

"Oh, holy cucumbers!" She nearly screamed, unable to control the exclamation.

The view was beautiful. She could see the city at night.

But almost instantly, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see a shirtless Neil with a toothbrush still on his mouth and a confused look.

"_Wut?"_ He said with doughy voice.

"Oh" was the only thing Eva said.

The confusion quickly turned into awkwardness for both doctors.

"You-you have an amazing view" said Eva.

Neil just nodded, pointed the toothbrush and left the room.

Eva blushed as she turned to see the city again, and she had to admit that Neil wasn't lying about the exercise.

Wait. Why was she thinking of him like _that_!? Well, there's nothing wrong in finding attractive other human being. Even if he's your fellow worker. Even if he's your best friend…

Shit! It wasn't only attraction and Eva knew it. It was something more… Eva couldn't tell what but the way she felt around Neil has been different since a year ago.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Neil was beside her until he spoke.

"You gave me a little scare a moment ago"

Eva looked at him. He had put on a T-shirt and the toothbrush was gone. He was smiling.

She laughed softly.

"It wasn't my intention at all."

Now the two were enjoying the view, resting their arms on the balcony railing.

"Should I be worried?" said Neil with a serious face.

"Of what?" Eva turned to see him.

"Of you pushing me from high places like this"

Then he began to laugh.

"It was just one time! But you do well in fear me" Said Eva, unable to contain a smile.

"I thought you were tired"

"I _am _tired but… I couldn't sleep"

"Why don't you watch a movie? Hellboy seemed like a lullaby for you"

She chuckled.

"Nah, I prefer this instead"

"Are you trying to tell me that talking to me makes you sle…"

But he didn't finish the sentence. In that moment, Neil made a wince and held his head with both hands.

"Neil! What's happening?" asked a panicked Eva.

"N-nothing. I'm fine. It's just a… little headache"

His voice was nearly a whisper.

"I don't think so"

Eva leaded Neil to the room and both sat on the bed, Neil breathing heavily.

"Eva, could you hand me the painkillers that are in the bathroom, behind the mirror?"

Eva did so and handed Neil the same medicine that weeks ago found on the car and a glass of water.

"Thanks"

Neil opened the bottle with shaking hands and took 2 pills.

"Neil, tell me what the hell is happening" demanded Eva.

Neil took a deep breath.

"It's just a migraine. Don't worry"

"You are hiding me something, Neil. These pills are way too strong for just a simple migraine. And you took two! What's wrong?"

She looked so concerned that Neil had to look away.

"We've been friends since we were kids. And this is obviously something serious. I just want to help you."

"I know, Eva. But you can't"

"What do you mean?"

Eva was clearly confused and a bit angry.

Neil closed his eyes. And then opened them and looked at her.

"I'm dying"

"What?" said Eva without emotion.

"The doctors said that there is no cure. Just gave me painkillers to get along the pain"

"Are you kidding me, Neil? Because if this is a sick jok…"

"I'm not" He interrupted her with a whisper.

Eva just looked at him fighting with the tears. She couldn't believe that. She wouldn't believe that.

"When..?" She asked with cracked voice.

"Two years ago. Apparently is progressive."

Now Eva was crying silently.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

She was hurt and angry, but specially, sad.

"This isn't exactly something that you just blurt out" said Neil, looking at his hands.

"No, but certainly it _is _something that you tell people who care about you" Eva said trying to meet his gaze.

"How? When? While watching the sunset? like "Oh, what a beautiful view and by the way, I only have a few months left of life" ".

His tone was bitter. He was just like Eva, angry and hurt but with himself.

Eva was crying, looking at him with disbelief. Neil looked up to meet her eyes but again, his gaze went to his hands. It was too much. And somehow, he managed to say just three words.

"I am sorry".

Then, he felt a pair or arms giving him a hug, a strong one. Tears ran down through both doctor's cheeks as they were hugging, saying a lot of things with no words.

After what it seemed eternal and quick at the same time, Eva pulled apart the embrace just enough to give Neil a soft kiss on the lips. He was surprised at first but kissed her back in no time.

It was brief, but enough to take their breath away. They looked at each other for a moment; a sad, strange smile playing in their lips. No words needed to be said to know how they were feeling, what they were feeling…

They both knew this wouldn't end up well… that this couldn't last. But they didn't seem to care.

They kissed again, again, and again, each kiss more desperate than the previous one.

And with this, another day came.

And so did the weeks; and so did the months.

And so did the inevitable.

* * *

And that's all. Sorry if my english is not good enough, I'm a starter xD. As I said before, I like stories with not so happy endings. Tell me what do you think in a review (: Thanks for reading!


End file.
